Starlight at Sundown, Birdsong at Dawn
by Stars-Eclipsed
Summary: Everyone has secrets, especially Raven. When old friends from her past return, Raven is forced to remember memories hidden... and confront what she is destined to become.
1. The Fight

Hi

This is my first Teen Titans fic but I hope its good

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans

Thoughts ' '

Speech :

**The Fight**

A red light flashed through the tower

Robin: trouble!

Within moments the titans were downtown, looking for their bad guy.

Beast Boy: so who is it this time?

Purple lights flashed in front of him

Cyborg: wanna take a guess?

Robin: the Hive

Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo stood framed in the street. Behind them stood a figure cloaked in black.

Jinx: hello titans. We wanted you to meet our little friend. Brother Blood has just introduced him.

Raven looked at him, then looked again, more closely.

Raven 'it can't be'

Suddenly, the cloaked figure attacked. Swift as an eagle, he drew a dagger and rushed at Robin. the team leader moved just in time. The fight continued for several minutes with neither side winning. All of a sudden, the cloak figure sent a scarlet blast into the ceiling. A whole section of the roof dislodged itself, tumbling to the floor.

Robin: Look out!

The team scattered, but one wasn't fast enough.

Beast Boy: Raven!

As the dust cleared, the others saw that, while Raven was alive, her legs were trapped under the pile of rubble. She looked slightly stunned. Walking through the cloud of dust was the cloaked figure laughing slightly. In his hand, the dagger.

Figure: any last words?

Raven looked up at him with fear in her eyes. Then, suddenly, she looked past him. A second later, an arrow struck the ground at the figure's feet. He swung around, looking for the source of the attack. Several figures stood perched on the buildings. The shadows of other buildings made them hard to see. It was easy to see that 4 had bows strung and at the ready. One jumped from the building, coming partially into the light. He was of average height, with black hair and black clothes. He wore a bandana over his cold, black eyes. He said only one thing: Leave her be.

The cloaked figure looked surprised, then, as the man stepped one step further, sunk into the ground. The man uttered a short laugh, then with the others on the roof, vanished.

Beast Boy: who was that?


	2. An Imposter

New chapter, coming right up

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans

Old friends and dates

Recap: Beast Boy: who was that? 

Robin: lets not worry about that. BB, get Raven out. Cyborg, Star, help me pound these three.

Mammoth: lets get out of here!

Cyborg: that's right you better run

The three villains ran. Nobody followed them. BB was just getting Raven out. She was still stunned.

Robin: Star, get Raven home. She should be okay.

Starfire lifted Raven into the air and made her way home.

Beast Boy: should we ask her if she knew those people? They seemed to know her.

Robin: No. She's in shock. We won't ask her unless there is dire need. They seemed to be friendly. That's all we need to know now.

Cyborg: okay, man.

The team made their way back to the tower. Raven was in her bed, asleep. Star was on the couch. As the team walked in, the screen of the tower flickered on. On it was the face of the man who had saved Raven. Robin immediately ran to the screen.

Robin: Who are you?

Man: does it matter? Look, there was a price for saving your little friend today.

Robin: and what would that be?

Beast Boy: hey, wait a minute. Raven didn't ask you to save her.

Raven: it's okay guys.

Everyone turned to look at Raven. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Star started jumping for joy. Robin started yelling about how she should still be in bed. She just glared at them. They all stopped.

Raven: so, what does this freak want?

Man: hey, is that how you treat the person who saved you?

Raven: no, but it wasn't you who saved me.

This was a good place to stop for now.


	3. Date plans

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans

* * *

Robin, Star, BB, Cyborg: What!

Man: how did you know?

Raven: easy. The man you are trying to impersonate always wears a bandana. He never takes it off.

Man: drat. Ohh well. I still have one bargaining chip.

He backed away giving the team a better view of what was behind him. Tied to a hook above a vat of molten metal was a girl of about 15. Golden brown curls cascaded over the green-brown eyes. She had a slightly annoyed look on her face.

Man: here's the deal Raven. Go on a date with me tonight, or your old friend will, well, use your imagination.

Robin: Hold on a second.

He turned off the screen.

Robin: Raven, what is going on? Who is that guy? Who is that girl? And why does he want to go on a date with you?

Raven: to answer your first and last questions, I believe this is a badly orchestrated trap. I think he is just a normal villain in the employ of that demon who tried to kill me earlier. She—

Cyborg: hold up. That thing we fought today, that was a demon?

Raven: yes. That was a pure demon. He was obviously summoned to attack the team, specifically me. To answer Robin's other question, that woman, Star, is one of my teachers. She obviously pretended to get captured to lure the demon out.

Beast Boy: So what do we do?

Raven (sounding dejected and annoyed): I go out with him.

Robin: I don't think that's a very good idea.

Raven: don't worry. If this guy has Star, all her friends and sibs know. I also know that they know this guy is trying to get me to walk into this trap. Star can transfer images mentally. They definitely know. They will be there to protect me.

Robin: Are you sure?

Raven: positive.

The screen flickers on again. The man's face appears.

Man: have you made you decision yet?

Raven: yes. I'll go out with you.

The man smiles nastily.

Man: good. Meet me at that new club that just opened outside of town at seven.

He starts to reach to turn off the screen.

Raven: hold it (man pauses) what is your name?

Man smiles nastily.

Man: Call me Nightblade.

The screen goes blank.

* * *

Also a good place to stop. 


	4. The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.

Raven was ready. She was in a dress that she could still fight in. her hair was pulled into a bun, hiding 2 thin throwing knives, just in case. Her earrings were high-tech listening devices.

Robin: are you sure you want to do this Raven.

Raven: If you're worried, Robin, send BB with me.

BB: why me?

Raven: that guy is human, with no special abilities. Be a gnat and he will never know you're there.

Cyborg: well, I feel a little better knowing that you're not going alone. Still…

Raven: I'll be fine.

Starfire: I have one question. How could Raven have known that this man was not the one who saved her just based on the bandana? Couldn't the man who saved her have taken off his bandana?

Raven: Damean is never without his bandana off unless his power has burned through it. The reason he never takes it off is that the focus of is power is on his forehead. It is a third eye.

Everyone else: third eye!

Raven: and that is why he wears his bandana

Robin looks at the clock. It is 6:45

Cyborg: I'll drive you there. Ready BB?

Beast Boy turns into a gnat and hides in the hidden pocket in boot.

Robin: lets do this

So this was how the titans had planned it. Raven would go with Beast Boy hidden in her boot. Robin would monitor the input from her earrings with Cy and Starfire.

Raven is now at the club, looking around for Nightblade. Suddenly, he is behind her. He taps her on the shoulder. She whirls around then glares. He extends his arm to her.

Nightblade: shall we go in?

Raven glares but, Star's sake, takes his arm. They walk in and get a table. The dance floor is moderately full. The live band is playing a fast song. Raven looks around, hoping to see the face of one of her friends. She doesn't see them but she does notice an aura of magic around the 4-member band and several others in the club. Her friends were there to help her. They knew she was here. Nightblade snaps in her face to recapture her attention.

Nightblade: like this place? I come here a lot. The band is really good. Their singer has a very nice voice.

Raven (smiling pleasantly): its…very nice. (the smile doesn't reach her eyes)

They sit there for a little while, talking about inconsequential things.

Nightblade: how about you and I dance a little?

Raven looks like she wants to kill him but for the sake of her teacher, takes his had and is led onto the dance floor. They dance for a little while, then Nightblade excuses himself to go to the restroom. Raven is left at their table. Suddenly there is a voice at her shoulder.

Voice: long time no see Raven

Raven whirls around. Behind her stands a teenage girl in black. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and was of average height.

Raven: Sally! It's so good to see you. (they hug) it's good to see a friendly face. While freaky is away, can you tell me what I've been dragged into?

Sally: For now lets just say that you weren't dragged in. this whole thing has you right in the middle.

Raven: but…

Nightblade: well Raven, who is this?

Both girls jumped. Nightblade had snuck up behind them.

Raven: this is an old friend of mine. We haven't seen each other in years.

Sally: I'm Sally. Nice to meet you.

Nightblade: charmed, I'm sure. Well Raven, may I have this dance?

The band had just struck up a slow song. Sally excused herself and walked away. Raven was force to put her arms around Nightblade and dance with him.

Raven suddenly felt a familiar touch on her mind.

Well, you look like you are having fun

Ravencan it Damean. So why are you letting this freak impersonate you

Damean it's complicated. Just so you know, Star is not in his custody any more.

Raven let me guess. As soon as Bozo left it took her 20 seconds to slice those ropes and get home. Will the bad guys ever learn that you don't tie a Guardian up with rope?

Damean you got it. Oh well.(pause) got to go.

Raven has continued dancing as if nothing has happened. The slow song ended and the band announced that they were taking a break and would be back in a little while.

Nightblade: perfect timing. Come with me Raven.

Raven: where?

Nightblade: just come on

He pulls Raven to the side door of the club and leads her outside before she can do anything. As soon as the door shut, he suddenly slams her into the wall and pulls out a small blade. Raven gasps. It is a demon-killing blade. The magic invested in it was powerful. There was a snicker from the shadows. The demon the team had fought earlier stepped from the shadows.

Demon: for some reason I cannot believe you walked into this not knowing this was a trap. And don't say you had protection. I stunned your little green friend in his gnat form and held him in it. You knew it happened too, I bet. So, why did you walk willingly into a trap?

Raven:(sounding choked because of Nightblade's arm) I guess I'm used to playing bait.

Demon: for whom? Who is going to save you? Who is going to save you from your position as "bait"?

Damean:(from the shadows) that would be us

From the shadows stepped ten figures, three young men and 7 teen girls. One was Damean. Another was the girl the demon had caught, Star. The girls all had a similar outfit, slim fitting pants, high collared wrapping tunic with slightly flowing sleeves. They were all in different colors. The boy's outfits were not the same. One wore a tuxedo while the other wore flowing mage robes in white. Damean wore the same outfit as before with a red bandana tied around his arm.

Damean: let her go.

Demon: 10 against 2. Hmm not good odds. Lets even them a bit.

Nightblade swung Raven around and held her in front of him, holding the blade to her neck. The demon's hands began to glow.

Demon: you have two choices. Attack, and your little friend will be in very bad shape. Let us leave and she'll stay in one piece.

Robin: are we allowed to change the odds?

Out of the shadows stepped the Teen Titans, including BB.

Demon: wait a minute. How the heck did you get out of her boot?

Star: idiot. As soon as you knocked him out I teleported him to Titans tower. You didn't even notice. And I thought you had more than half a brain.

Demon: the choices still hold.

Raven: really?

Suddenly, Raven was being supported by Star; Nightblade was under Damean's foot with Damean's long sword at his neck.

Demon: how the heck…?

Damean: lets spell it out. As soon as you turned your attention to the Titans, I knocked over Nightblade, got Raven over to Star, and got back here.

Demon: but but but…

Star: by the way, you belong on your own universe.

With that, Star pulled a blade from the air and cast it at the demon. It struck him squarely in the chest. He shrieked in pain, then, with a bright black flame, vanished.

Raven'teacher So how is my story so far? Please r & r


	5. Explinations

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

Just so you know, I'm changing Raven's past.

Explanations

The team, along with the ten mysterious people who had helped them, was back at the tower. Star was explaining who they were and how they knew Raven.

Star: so, what do you want to know first?

Robin: let's start with who you are then proceed from there.

Star: Fair enough. To start, the girls and I are the Star Guardians. We were the elite guards for the Star Princess as well as universal protectors. We travel through space and time protecting those who are in more danger than they can handle. Since the fall of the Star Kingdom, that has been our only job.

BB: okay, you lost me on Star Princess.

Damean: to put in simple terms, the girls go around helping people who are fighting evil that is too powerful to defeat without outside help. The Star Kingdom was a civilization on the planet orbiting the star you on earth call Polaris. An evil force conquered that kingdom thousands of years ago. The Star Princess was the heir to the throne. We were able to get her out before she could be captured or killed but we lost her in the Time Space Continuum. The Queen was captured. We know she is still alive but we don't know what state she is in. Did I miss anything?

Cyborg: one question. If this happened thousands of years ago, how could you still be alive!

Star: oh that. Well, part of the reason is that one year on our home planet was about 1000 of your earth years. The star the planet orbited, which you call Polaris, is several times hotter than your sun. If we had an orbit similar to that of earth, the planet would've been burned up by the heat. Instead, the planet's orbit is much farther from the sun, making us have seasons and climate much like yours, except that they a whole lot longer.

Starfire: what are your names new friends?

Damean: I was waiting for someone to ask. Okay, so you know me and Star. Over there in the tuxedo is Prince Daniel. He was…is…the Star Princess's fiancé. In the white is Helios. He is the Star Princess's little brother. Of the Guardians, in purple is Pluto. In sea blue is Neptune. In dust brown is Uranus. In green is Earth. In black is Sedna. In gold with white is Sun. That everyone?

Robin: now that we know who you are, how do you know Raven?

Sedna: You mean Raven never told you about us?

Everyone looks at where Raven had been sitting. She wasn't there.


	6. Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans

For future chapters I'm changing the format of my stories. Instead of being like a script, there will be paragraphs and dialogue. Thoughts will be in italics and thought-speech will be within : … :

Got that? On to the story

* * *

**Memory Lane**

Everyone had looked at the spot where Raven had been sitting. The titans looked confused. Their guests don't look surprised.

"Where did she go?" cried Beast Boy. "And when?"

"She went to her room about halfway through our explanations," stated Sedna. Everyone looked at her.

"How did you know," questioned Robin.

"We were watching, duh."

"Be nice, Damean," snapped Star. "Sedna and I will go check on her. It must be hard on her."

"What must be hard on her," asked Beast Boy.

Star sighed and said, "When the Star Kingdom fell, Raven was there with us. When we fled into the Time Space Continuum, we erased or blocked the memories she had of her time in our company. It was for her own protection, and ours. She could say that she didn't know us and not lie. When we decided to help her against that demon, we slowly returned those memories." She sighed again. "Those memories include control over different powers along with the ones you know."

The titans looked shocked. Finally Robin spoke up. "You still haven't told us how you know Raven."

"We were her teachers and friends." Said Pluto. "She, in return, was the head night guard for the Princess. She is one of the Princess' good friends."

"Ohhh."

"We'll go check on her," said Sedna. Both she and Star vanished.

Everyone else just sat there. Cyborg finally spoke, "Now what do we do?"

Daniel smiled slightly. Then he said, "How about a friendly Gamestation match?"

Raven had fled to her room as soon as the Guardians had captured the Titans' attention. She closed the door to her room with a sigh. The memories that were flooding her mind were painful and confusing. She just could not sort them out. She decided to sit, listen to music and meditate. A black aura surrounded the CD player and D.H.T.'s "Listen to your Heart" started playing. She strode over to her bed, folded her legs underneath her, and floated, trying to organize her thoughts.

Her mind had just cleared when another voice joined the ones recorded. Opening her eyes, Raven saw Star and Sedna smiling at her. She smiled back before slowly floating down onto her bed. The older girls joined her on the bed, sitting on either side of her. Star spoke first. "Dear heart, we're sorry about blocking those memories. It wa-

Raven interrupted her, saying, "I know, I know, it was for my own good. That much I'm sure of."

"Hard to sort out all those memories?"

"Yes!"

Both Guardians smiled. "Well, how about we take a trip down memory lane," asked Sedna.

Raven cocked her head curiously. "Do you mean remenicing or do you mean a spell?"

"A simple memory spell that will bring you through everything in those memories as it happened. Starting from a little before the time we blocked until the fall of the Star Kingdom."

"So Raven," said Star, "ready to go?"

Raven settled a little more comfortably onto her bed. Her expression set. "Lets do it."

"Put your fingers on my wrists then," said Star, " and clear your mind."

Raven did as she was told. As she focused on her teachers' faces, Star smiled and closed her eyes. As Star closed her eyes, Ravens world was swept into a vortex of gold and black. Then there was only light.


	7. Transitions

Okay, I'm tired of writing that I don't own teen titans. If I owned them would I been writing my stories here? My point. Hey I'm going to keep writing but if I don't get more reviews I will stop. That or put huge gaps between updates. Mwahahahah. BTW: I'm changing the format of my stories. They aren't going to be scripts anymore. Didn't I say this already. I'm too busy to check. Here goes nothing.

Transition

Raven didn't know where she was. She was floating in a space that was merely a swirl of color. She voiced her thought.

"You're in a transitional space." Came a voice from in front of here. Slowly, Star materialized in front of her. "there are a few things I need to tell you before the spell takes effect. Firstly, you won't see everything through the spell. The spell will give you important times. Dreams that are unimportant, sleep, typical days, those will all be skipped. Next, though we will look over years, it will take only a few hours real time. Any questions?

"just one. Will I get those extra memories back"

Star smiled "yep you will. It's just important to get through the landmark events. Are you ready?"

"Let do this."

Next update soon please R&R.


	8. Author's note

Author's Note:

Yes my chapters have been short so far. They will get longer. The next ones will be longer.

No, this is not a Sailor Moon Crossover. Each planet is named after a mythological god/goddess of an element. Get it? Got it? Good.

I understand that people did not like the script format. It will be redone. When I have the time I will correct those chapters.

The nest chapters will explain a lot. The earlier chapters did not cover specific details for a reason, i.e. the Titans didn't know who the Guardians really were. The nest chapters will explain them and their origins.

Did that explain enough?

I'm trying to write this story when I am not home from 7 am to 6 pm.


	9. author note sorry

Okay here is an update. Well not really. Next week I may come out with one or two chapters. This is exam week so I've been banned from Fanfiction till Friday. I have been slowly writing but I'm not home for 11-12 hours a day. Next week is break so there will be more chapters. Please be patient.

Also please review. I see stories with only a few chapters and more than ten reviews. Thank you to those who have reviewed. You make writing worth it. Feedback is appreciated.

- Stars-Eclipsed


	10. Memories of Astralis

I don't own teen titans

The next few chapters are Raven's memories. Could people review? I need feedback so I can make my story better.

------------------------

Memories of Astralis: Part 1

------------------------

Raven walked the city streets, taking in the new sights. She had never been in a city before, much less one this big. The capital of an entire planet, the stronghold of the Star Kingdom.

Her mind wandered back to her, well you couldn't really call it a home. While Azarath was helpful, the monks couldn't help her completely. When her new powers had surfaced, they had been unable to help her. Besides, they had treated her so strangely. It could only be expected being the daughter of a powerful demon.

Until now, she had not been able to escape. They had kept her under watch when not inside the temple. Until this morning. This morning she had found a swirling portal in the temple woods. Wanting to escape she had stepped through. On the other side, she had stepped into a wood. Nearby was a well-traveled road leading to a city. She had known what she needed to do. She had rushed back through the portal, hoping it would be there when she returned.

She had rushed back to her room in the temple. She had packed her most precious items, a few books, some clothes, and some money she had collected by doing odd jobs here and there. Rushing back to the woods, she had then seen that the portal was still there. She had gone through. Once on the other side, she had joined the small amount of travelers heading into the city. That was where she was now.

Being the logical person that she was, Raven was not sight seeing long. She new that the small amount of money that she carried in her pack would not support her for food and shelter very long. The first thing she began looking for was a place to stay. She knew she couldn't afford much but she didn't want to be in a dangerous part of town. Seeing that the city was build in concentric rings, the outermost being the poorest part, she headed inward. She traveled on, looking at everything while looking for a place to stay. She soon reached a relatively nice part of town. This was where middle class people lived and worked. That was when she saw it. A bookstore with a hiring sign in the front window. She couldn't resist. She walked in. the room was softly lit from a light source she couldn't identify. The shelves were lined with well cared for volumes. There were no costumers in the store but a woman sat behind a counter reading. Walking carefully through the center aisle, Raven made her way to the counter.

"Excuse me" said Raven. The woman started. The book was brought down to show a middle-aged face with gray eyes framed by dirty blonde hair.

"sorry about that miss. Can I help you?" the woman's voice was a friendly alto.

Raven was quiet for a minute, the spoke up. " I saw the help wanted sign in the window. I was looking for a job."

" Oh yes dear come with me"

The woman led Raven through a back door in the store simultaneously yelling up a flight of stairs "Sally, come here I've got a new employee." A girl about 15 ran down the stairs, dressed in black pants and a black top.

"This is my daughter Sally. She helps out when she isn't at work. Sally this is …"

Raven supplied her with her name.

"Well Raven I could definitely use the help. Sally here has her own job and isn't home enough to help. Sally, go mind the shop while I talk to Raven.

The woman led Raven to what appeared to be a kitchen and motioned for her to take a seat at the table. She set a cup of tea in front of Raven before she spoke. "My name is Julie. This is my home. I was looking for someone who would work for just room and board. How would that work for you?"

Raven looked startled. "You would just accept me even though you don't know me?"

Julie smiled. "Dear, my daughter is an empath. Had she sensed ill intentions in you she would have kick you all the way to kingdom come. She's very protective of me."

Raven returned the smile with a small one of her own. "Room and board would be fine. I don't have much more than the clothes on my back."

"Why not?"

"I ran away from a bad situation." Raven left it at that. She wasn't sure how Julie would react to a half-demon working for her.

Julie stood up and motioned for Raven to follow her back into the main shop. As they walked in Raven spotted the girl Sally shelving books. When Julie called out her name, she came over. Julie spoke first. "Well it's all settled. Raven is going to take the job. Guess what Sally. She gets your room."

Sally laughed. "Well I don't sleep here often anyway." Then to Raven, "Welcome Raven. You'll like my mom, she's got a heart of gold."

Julie shook her head. She proceeded to show Raven where everything was situated in the shop .as they made their way back to the main counter, Sally spoke to her mother. "I almost forgot to ask you, mom. Would you mind if I had a few friends over for dinner?"

"Why not," answered Julie, "Raven I hope you don't mind spending your first night here in the company of Sally's friends. They're a nice bunch."

"It's fine."

§

Later that day…

Raven had checked out her room and had laid out her few things on the room's table. Julie had insisted on giving Raven a few of Sally's nicer castoffs. She was wearing one of her nicer outfits, a nice pair of black pants and a butterfly-sleeved blue shirt.

Sally's voice called from down the stairs, "Raven come meet my friends."

Raven slipped quickly down the steps. She walked into the main room to see several people standing around Julie and Sally. Sally spoke first. "Guys this is Raven. Raven, these are some of my friends. The only guy is Damean. Over there with the mass of curly hair is Ashley. Jen is the one in green. Judeth is over there in purple. Jenna is the blond." Each nodded as they were introduced.

( a/n Okay to describe Sally's friends: Ashley is about 5'5" brown curls hazel eyes, Damean you already know, Jen is about 5'4" straight light brown hair blue eyes, Judeth is about 5'7" straight dark brown hair gray eyes, Jenna is about 5'10" long blond hair blue eyes. Personalities will be shown throughout.)

They all sat down to the wonderful dinner Julie had cooked. As they ate Sally and her friends talked about subjects and people who Raven did not recognize. Throughout the meal the young man Sally had called Damean kept looking at her. After everyone had finished eating she spoke quietly to Julie. " I don't mean to be rude but I've had a long day. Would you mind if I go to bed?"

"No of course not Raven. Go ahead."

Raven nodded to the table's inhabitants and returned to her borrowed room. She stood at the window looking out. She had a beautiful view of the palace in the center of the city. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. In suprise, her untamed powers blew the door open. She swung around to see Damean standing in the doorway. He half-smiled before saying, "Sorry if I startled you. I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For making you nervous earlier. Its rare to anyone else with demon blood around here."

Raven stared at him in shock. "What was that supposed to mean? And how can you tell?"

"Well I guess blood calls to blood. Demon blood at least."

"You're a demon? Wait, I thought all full demons were evil, lustful, and crazy."

"I'm not. Crazy, maybe but I'm not evil. Besides, demons or half- bloods who overcome their evil nature become apparitions. Neither good nor evil by nature. There are only two of us in the universe."

"That's an interesting fact."

"…"

A voice spoke from the door, "wow, awkward silence." Raven and Damean both turned to see Ashley and Sally standing in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt," said Ashley, " but that burst of power said someone needs training."

Raven paled. Training with the monks had been informative but not at all pleasant.

Sally smiled. "Don't look so stricken. We're good teachers and between the three of us (meaning Damean Ashley and herself), we know most forms of magic out there."

After a moment of consideration, Raven nodded. "I admit that I need the training." She sighed and looked away. "Why would you do all this for me? I'm nobody." She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Sally standing behind her.

" Nobody is a nobody. All of us, not including Ashley, started out as normal people who needed training. By all of us I mean the Guardians, the group I work in. Look where we are now."

Damean spoke up. "We can help you Raven. The fact that Ashley, Miss Doesn't Trust Anyone, likes you is amazing. There has to be potential somewhere in that petite frame."

The silence was filled only by the glares of all three girls. "What did I offend someone?"

He was answered by being magically pushed down the stairs by three auras, one black, one gold, and one black and ice blue.

§

Three Months Later

Raven had been working with Julie for a while now. By day she helped in the bookshop. By night she had lessons with Sally. After a few days Sally and Damean had determined that the powers granted to her my her demon half were as in control as they could be without the stabilizing and controlling force of her untrained abilities. Sally was training her in what Sally called her mage-talent and healing-talent. According to Sally, she had the potential to be and high level Master, the middle level of mage. So her training continued.

One day every thing changed. Sally came charging in one day babbling something in a language Raven did not know. Julie apparently understood for she quickly wrapped up the sale she was making and ushered both Sally and Raven into the back room. Julie spoke "Sally slow down I barely caught that. And try common tongue so Raven understands."

Sally spoke directly to Raven, "Okay, remember how I said I was one of the Guardians. Well our main job is to protect the queen and her children. Queen Carinity was asking me if I knew anyone trusted enough and powerful enough to be part of Princess Carina's night guard. And I thought of you because your powers focus on darkness and…"

Raven halted her mid-speech. "You recommended me to be part of the Princess' night guard! But I'm nobody. And what about my job here?"

"But I trust you and Damean and Ashley vouch for you and your power. And Mom can find someone else. That is if that is what you want."

Raven looked thoughtful. She could be with her new friend and do some good protecting someone who was doing so much good. She had heard the stories of the Star Blood, the ruling family of the Star Kingdom. They were all good. She looked at Sally's hopeful face. "What do I have to lose?"

Sally jumped in the air before grabbing Raven's hand and dragging her towards the door. "Where are we going?" Raven asked.

"I want you to meet a few people."

"Who?"

"The Queen and some of my coworkers."

By then they were already out the door and heading toward the heart of the city. Raven stopped Sally so that they could talk. " Me, see the Queen. Your kidding right."

"No I'm not. This is not on of the high and mighty royals that do not see the general populace. Queen Carinity told me that if I knew someone that would be good for the job that I should bring her in so that she could meet her. She's really nice Raven. You'll like her. Trust me."

"But-" Raven did not have the time to argue. Sally had already whisked her down the street leading to the palace. As they reached the beautifully carved main gate, she held up a badge to the guard at the main gate. He immediately let them through. Ignoring Raven's confused glance, Sally led them into a building off the main one. They passed two people, servants by their uniforms'. They did not seem to find it strange to see one girl pulling another down the corridor. They stopped in front of a door that was guarded by two guards armed to the teeth. Sally smiled at them and they addressed her by name. "Well Sally is this the girl you spoke so highly of?"

"Yeah this is Raven. Is her Majesty here or do I have to try the throne room?"

No she's here and no one else is. Go ahead in." the man opened the door for her and Sally dragged a reluctant Raven into the room. The room was sparcely furnished, just a desk and a few chair around it. A fireplace was in the corner and a few hangings hung on the wall. Sitting at the desk was a woman who looked to be about 45. With Raven's knowledge of the Star Blood's lifespan, she knew that the woman could be anywhere between 40 and 50 thousand years old. As a demon her own lifespan was almost as long as the Star Blood's. Her 14-year-old appearance was really a 14 thousand year life. The woman looked up at the pair of girls. Golden brown curls framed a strong face and hazel eyes that knew the realities of the world. This was Queen Carinity.

Before Raven could faint, attempt to curtsy, fall over or do anything else equally embarrassing, Sally dragged her forward. "Carinity, this is Raven, the girl I told you about."

The queen smiled and reached across the table to shake Raven's hand. "Its great to meet you, Raven. Since you seem to be becoming part of the team, you can call me Carinity. Don't look so shocked. Did you expect me to be all high and mighty." At that last part she looked at Sally as if she knew of the previous conversation. "Now to get down to business. Sally said that you were half demon and had telepathy, telekenisis, mage-talent, and healing-talent. She also informs me that, besides the mage-talent, you are well trained in your powers. So, if you decide that you want to take the job, every other night you will stand guard over my daughter. It is mostly a precautionary job but you never know. Do you really want it. My daughter can be stubborn at the best of times."

Raven just stood there, shocked. This was not what she had suspected. Sally waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention. Raven snapped out of her daze and answered, "Y-yes I would still like the job." _Please say I haven't gotten in over my head._

"Great. First things first. Sally can you introduce her to the other Guardians and to my children. You might want to introduce her to some others but I have a High Council meeting in 15 minutes and I need to get over there. You'd think I'd figure out a way to get around besides walking." Her voice trailed off as she exited the room flanked by her two guards. Raven stood there shocked.

"Come on Raven, let's go meet the rest of the team." Again Sally was pulling Raven down a hallway.

* * *

Wow, déjà vu. Who will be at the end of this hall and what awaits Raven now that she is working at a new job? See on the next chapter Memories of Astralis 2.

* * *

What did you think? I've been commanded to get off the computer so that's as far as I'm going. Please Review.

-Stars-Eclipsed


	11. Memories of Astralis 2

I'm baaack.

Thank you to all those who have reviewed. I got three for my last chapter. Thanks to **twilightdemon **and **random girl**. To **Clown-less Dreamer**: Raven is several years younger. Experiences in her future will harden her.

I obviously don't own Teen Titans. If I did I wouldn't be writing here and I wouldn't be canceling after the show after this season. Yes you heard me they're canceling it. Nooooooooooooo.

**Here's something that needs to be remembered by all. From now on I will refer to all characters by there age on Astralis. 1000 earth years 1 Astralis year. If I say someone is 15, they're 15000 earth years. If they came from Earth then they are aged by earth years. That is, all my original characters and Raven are measured in Astralis years while the Titans and other earthlings are measured in earth years. Review and tell me if there is confusion.**

Now, on to the story.

RAVENANDBEASTBOYFOREVER 

Memories of Astralis: Part 2

Raven was in a state of shock. Once again, Sally had turned her life upside down. she was currently being dragged down a hall by said person off to meet, well, she didn't know. Sally dragged her down the hall and turned down another. This one had picture of previous Star Queens, Raven noted absently. Sally continued to drag a reluctant Raven down the hall.

They stopped at a door midway down the hall. There Sally turned to Raven. "Okay I know this is a lot to happen to you in one day. I only ask you to do this one last thing. This is the team rec room. Everyone is in there, including your new part time charge. I'm going to introduce you to them and them to you. You can stay after that or I can show you to your new dorm. You'll share it with me." Sally looked at Raven to see if she was holding up.

"I'll be okay." Raven spoke in her monotone, trying to keep cool. Then it hit her. "my new charge! You mean the Star Princess is in there?"

"yeah she's in there, along with her little brother. Don't worry, they're just like other teens our age. Except for Helios having a horn in the middle of his head."

Before Raven could say anything else, Sally knocked once on the door and then opened it. The room was fairly large and held a pool table, a few couches and a TV. ( a/n yes this is supposed to be thousands of years ago but lets say they were much more advanced.)

9 teens were scattered around the room. Raven recognized Damean and the others that she had met at Sally's house. There were also 4 young women and a young man that she did not know. Damean was playing pool with the other boy while Jenna and two of the other girls watched. The curly haired girl along with Judeth and one of the other girls were reading. Jen was watching the TV. They all looked up when Sally and Raven entered.

"Everybody who doesn't know, this is Raven. She's going to be joining the team." There were a number of hellos and nods. "When I introduce you who Raven doesn't know, nod, wave, do something so that Raven sees who you are. Over there in purple with the really long black hair is Trisha, codename Pluto." The tall fair skinned girl reading nodded. "Watching the pool game is Michelle, codename Neptune in blue with the short straight brown hair along with her cousin Maura, codename Uranus with the really short blond hair." The two girls, both medium height and lanky nodded as they were introduced. "Prince Helios is over there with the horn in his skull."

The tall young man with the white blonde hair smiled before quickly saying, " don't bow or anything, that get really old after awhile." The smile and the almost carefree way that he spoke confused Raven. In fact, the entire royal family, at least the ones she had me, confused her.

Seeing the confusion on her face, Helios smiled again, saying, "Let me guess, thought that royalty would be more aloof?" At her nod he added, " you're just seeing how we act in private. In public we all need to act a little more formal."

Still confused but willing to let it go for the moment, Raven turned to Sally saying, " You said—"

Sally interrupted her, "yes I did say that the princess was here. Look again."

Raven looked around the room of smiling eyes, eyes that seemed to share an inside joke. Slowly, each head in the room turned to look at—Ashley? A smile spread across the young woman's face. Then, slowly, she began to change. The once bound up curls lengthened and fell around her face. Rich brown eyes turned green while a coronet materialized on her head. Sitting where the Guardian had sat was a young woman who bore a great resemblance to the queen.

"This is Princess Carina," Sally said.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter. I'm having a few plot/ character/ my time issues. Review. Help and criticism are welcomed.


End file.
